She'll Never Know!
by Lycanthropy-Muggle
Summary: Hermioen & HArry Split. What happeneds when the only one to comfort her aren't the only ones who care?   Hermione/Remus, Hermione/Harry. Sirius/Hermione. Me for later chapters


**Okaayy First fan fiction, worried how it'll go. So be nice..**

**SADLY I'm not JKRolwing… If you would like to pretend I am, however, I really wouldn't protest!  
>A Few Rules:<br>Siruis, Remus and Fred & Everyone is alive.  
>M for later chapters<br>HAVE FUN!**

"I'll be back in a minuet." Said the small woman, with bushy brown hair as she lent down to kiss the young man with a scar on his small forehead head.  
>"Hurry back, Hermione." He replied, kissing her softly in return. She walked out for the room over the landing and into the large bathroom at the end of the hall, she opened the door and sighed, she looked in the mirror, pushing her hair into a messy bun, she pushed on the tap on and allowed the water to run feely , whilst she cupped her hands and took in the running water, pushing in onto her pale face, refreshing herself,… "'Mione, honey hurry up,…" The voice of Harry Potter, or 'the boy who lived.'<p>

Opening the big brown door, keeping her eyes down she walked straight into someone… "Crap!" Said Hermione, looking up to see her old DADA professor, walking around Number 12 Grimmald Place, topless, her eyes locked on his bare flesh of chest and her cheek took a pink tint unknowingly. _Jeesh, when did he change? Hang on, 'Mione you've never seen him like this._ She thought, then remembering she was only wearing her knickers and Harry's top.. "Oh, um… Remus." she said, attempting to pull her eyes away from where they were locked. "Harry said that no one was here, he said that Sirius and Order had gone away on business." Although Hermione's excuse came across fake, the fact was that Harry had said they had the house to themselves, after all, everyone of the Weasley's where still at the burrow…  
>"No need to apologise, Hermione." Replied the tall man with sandy hair and two large scars that ran across his pale face while he 'admired' her clothing choice.<br>"Hermione?" Harry called again..  
>Hermione sighed inaudibly and pointed towards the small door that was open a jar toward the left. "I'm called for." She moved around the tall figure, she looked at him again shyly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear as she entered the room, with one last look behind at her friend she smiled and closed the door. "I'm here, I'm here." she teased at her 'lover'. He pulled her down and kissed her passionately, the Gryffindor bookworm kissed back, smiling into the kiss. "You're a little minx, you know that don't you" Harry said breathlessly. Hermione giggled and straddled him.  
>. Remus sighed, just thinking about that small converse had nearly set him into tears, hearing Hermione and Harry in the room after had made him cry. After all, what else would one do when no one knew what everyone would soon find out. He sat on his bed, raking his large hand though his soft sandy hair, in any attempt to stop his tears, he couldn't imagine the look on Hermione's face when she found out, after all she was the one person (other than Sirius and the Maurders) he could talk to almost anything about, she was always so smart and hardly ever bored. He just couldn't bring himself to admit this on secret to anyone. When Sirius came back in a few days he would tell him the one secret he had managed to contain for the last few weeks.<p>

_

"Remus?" A soft innocent voice asked though the door. "Do you want any dinner?" She questioned quietly, knocking the door lightly. The knock awoke him from a deep but restless sleep. "Oh. Um..yeah okay." He called groggily. "I'll be down in 5 minuets." He continued, rubbing the sleep out of hi eyes, he looked at the clock, wow, he must have slept about least 5 hours as it was getting on for 9 o'clock. He made his way down stairs only to walk into Hermione and Harry kissing deeply, Hermione leaning on the table with Harry pushing her against it. Remus cleared his throaght awkwardly. "Sorry intrude and all but, I'm kinda hungry." He said with a small sent of humor. Gasp, clearly Hermione's he though as she removed herself from Harry, a deep blush shadowing her cheeks and neck, straightening out her shirt she moved back towards the cooker.  
>"Is stew okay, Mooney?" She asked softly, mixing the contests of the pot. With one intake of breath Remus knew it was when Hermione's mum's recipe. "Yes. Yes, perfectly. Ahh, I see your mother never stopped short of teaching you how to cook." He said as he took a mouthful of the rich stew.<p>

_

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted running down the stairs an straight into his God fathers arm.  
>"Harry M'boy!" The talk black hair man replied, returning the strong embrace. Both Hermione and Remus were now on the stairs. Sirius looked up toward them both, "Miss Granger, looking a beautiful as normal. Positively glowing." He aid with a wink as Hermione went to hug the brother like figure she had saved from the mouth od death more than once. As she pulled back he laughed looking at the small blush tat had made it's way on to the lines of her cheek bone. "Bushing now are we?" He loudly and she swatted him on the arm. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to Harrys side, taking his hand in her own, greeting the few members of the Order who had come with Sirius.<p>

While the ex-convict hugged his best mate. "Remus.. Looking.." He stopped as he aw his friend looking anything but good. "It's Mione's cooking isn't it?" He said jokingly. After seeing the look which flashed the werewolf's face Sirius looked more worried. "Remus?" but Remus just shrugged it off and said in his eyes I'll tell you after. 

"Now, Now Siruis, Let's not be mean to a hostess, her cooking is actually very good!" He laughed and Hermione chirped up.

"Siruis Black. How rude!" Everyone laughed as Hermione pouted.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen, she was tired and the bag under her eyes proved that fact, she past the library and froze. "I'm sorry? …. YOU WHAT?" She heard Sirius' deep voice bellow though the oak door. Hermione turned to walk away, worried as to what she had stumbled upon when the door flew open and Remus marched into her, almost knocking her backwards… Again.


End file.
